Tak Ingin Terulang Kembali
by Harukichi shibaguchi
Summary: Saat hancur dunianya tanpa cahaya sang terkasih, dirinya datang membawa cahaya baru untuk kekasih. SasuNaru first fic.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.

Warning: OOC, abalness, angsty gak niat, typo bertebaran (maklum, saia masih newbie), mengandung BL, don't like? don't read.

xxxxxx

Tak Ingin Ditinggalkan

xxxxxx

Malam mulai berganti warna. Senja pun mulai menampakan wujudnya. Semua orang mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, kecuali sang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang tidur lelap dan nyenyak. Raut wajah lelah nampak di sekitar wajahnya.

Sedikit gerakan membuatnya jatuh dari tempat tidur.

BRUUGH!

"Aduhhh!" gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi pantatnya karena terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

PRAAKK!

Tak sengaja Naruto menyenggol bingkai fotonya bersama kekasihnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Uahhh sial, apa lagi sih" umpat Naruto kesal.

Ia pun bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya, kemudian memunguti pecahan-pecahan bingakai foto tersebut.

"Hmm, kok perasaanku gak enak ya!"

Sekilas bayangan Sasuke muncul dalam benaknya yang akhirnya ia mulai melamun dan tak fokus dengan kegiatannya saat ini.

"Ouuch! Sial tangan gue berdarah, Oh no, darah!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa sebentar lagi kesadarannya akan hilang dan akhirnya Naruto pun pingsan.

Sasuke POVxxx

"Hnn, sekarang Dobe lagi ngapain ya? Mendingan gue telpon aja deh."

…..

"hnn dobe kenapa gak di angkat-angkat, lagi ngapain sih lo..?" gerutu sasuke kesal.

"Tapi kok tumben banget ya Dobe gak ngangkat telepon gue, perasaan kemaren kita baik-baik aja and gak berantem pula kaya biasanya."

"Aaaarghh! Lo bikin gue khawatir aja sih Dobe"

Akhirnya Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Naruto. Tak ingin buang-buang waktu Sasuke pun mengendarai mobil BMWnya dengan kecepatn maksimal.

NORMAL POV

Akhirnya Sasuke pun telah sampai di rumah Naruto. Sasuke pun langsung mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, namun sang penghuni rumah tak juga membukakan pintunya. Sasuke pun mulai panik dan khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto karena tak seperti biasanya. Rumah Naruto sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Sasuke tahu bahwa hari ini orang tua Naruto akan pergi ke luar kota karena ada bisnis di sana dan pastinya Naruto ada di rumah sendirian.

"Dobe..apa lo ada di dalam?"dobbb….

Klekkk tiba-tiba pintu pun terbuka karena Sasuke membukanya.

"Lho, kok gak di kunci?"

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mencari orang yang sedari tadi di carinya namun tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kemudian Sasuke langsung mencari Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Dobe lo lagi ap―"

Belum sempat ia melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Sasuke syok melihat Naruto yang kini tengah terbaring tak bardaya di bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Dobbbbbeeeee…"

Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto erat, ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Kemudian Sasuke membopong naruto untuk merebahkannya di tempat tidur.

Xxxxx

Tak lama kemudian Naruto pun sadar. Gerakan Naruto membuat sang pemuda berambut pantat chicken yang berada di sampingnya ikut terbangun. (yupz memang sejak tadi Sasuke menjaga Naruto yang akhirnya tertidur di samping Naruto).

"Dobe lo udah sadar?" Tanya Sasuke lembut.

"Hmm…"jawab naruto singkat karena belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Dobe lo kenapa sih kok bisa pingsan kaya gini?"

"Hmm, teme bisa gak nanyanya entar aja, gue haus nih bisa tolong ambilin minum gak?"

"lo haus ya Dobeku sayang, ok gue ambilin minum dulu yah"

….

"nih minumnya!"

"Arigatou Teme"

"Hnn well come, Dobe jawab pertanyaan gue kenapa lo bisa pingsan hah?"

"Uhmm tadi gue baru ngliat darah, Teme."

"What darah? Darah siapa dobe?"Tanya sasuke khawatir

"Darah gue."

"Haaa, mana? Mana? apa yang berdarah Dobe and apa yang terluka?" Tanya Sasuke panik.

"Ini." Naruto pun menunjukkan jari yang tadi terkena pecahan kaca dan mengeluarkan darah namun kini telah kering.

"Ini lo bilang?" jawab sasuke bengong kaya orang bego.

"Iya Teme yang ini, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Dobbbbe,,darah segitu aja ampe bikin lo pingsan huaaahh lo itu ya bikin gue jantungan aja."

"Teme lo kan tau sendiri gue phobia ama darah." Ya, seorang Uzumaki Naruto ini, phobia terhadap darah, pemirsa.

"Hnn. gue kira lo pingsan karena keracunan Dobe, abisnya lo pingsan pake ngluarin air sungai segala sih." sindir Sasuke sambil tertawa lepas karena something yang di maksud tadi masih menempel di pipi naruto.

Naruto pun langsung mengusap something tersebut dengan tangannya sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Teme, kau kejam sekaleeeee…"

"Hnn masih ada tuh, sini gue usapin pake tissue basah."

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto lembut dan semburat merah pun mulai Nampak di wajah naruto. Naruto sangat beruntung karena memilki kekasih yang penuh perhatian dan penyayang seperti Sasuke, namun terkadang Naruto sering kesal karena Sasuke suka meledek dan menggodanya.

"Dobe mendingan lo mandi gih, bau tau, lo pingsan apa molor sih kok ampe ngileran gitu?"

"Temeeeee…" Naruto pun mencubit pinggang Sasuke kesal.

"ekh ekh iya deh iya deh damai..hahaha"

"huhhhh!" gerutu Naruto yang kini langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi

Xxxxx

Kini sasuke sedang berada di ruamg TV dan menonton film kesayangannya yaitu Cinta Vikri. Sasuke yang sedang asyik menonton TV di kagetkan oleh sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang seenaknya duduk di samping sasuke tanpa permisi. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan si Uzumaki Naruto sang pujaan hati Uchiha satu ini.

"huh Dobe, lo bikin gue kaget aja sih."

"Teme!"

"hnn?"

"Temeee…!"

"apa sih Dobe?" jawab sasuke sambil merangkul Naruto

"I am hungry."

"hnn teruuusss?"

"nyari makan yuk!" ajak Naruto.

"hnn mau nyari kemana pagi-pagi gini hah?"

"kemana aja yang penting makan yahhh," rengek Naruto manja.

"bentar ya tanggung neh filmnya baru mulai."

"Terus kapan kita perginya?"Tanya Naruto masih dengan nada merengek.

"hnn ya entar kalo filmnya udah selesai," jawab Sasuke santai.

"WHAT? Lo mau bikin gue mati kelaparan hah? Gak pokoknya harus sekarang.." rengek Naruto sambil menyeret lengan Sasuke.

"iya iya, huh manja banget sih lo Dobe!"

"biarin week…" jawab Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"hnn.."

CUP!

Sasuke pun mencium pipi Naruto karena gemas dengan sikap Naruto yang so cute itu.

Semburat merah yang nampak di pipi Naruto membuatnya nampak semakin imut di mata Sasuke.

Xxxxx

Sesampainya mereka di sebuah kafe yang lumayan sepi karena masih terlalu pagi mereka datang. Dan seperti biasanya naruto memesan semangkuk makanan favoritnaya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah semangkuk ramen. Sasuke hanya memesan secangkir kopi tanpa gula.

Setelah pesanan telah siap disajikan, tanpa babibu lagi naruto memakan ramen dengan lahapnya. Sasuke hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat aksi makan kekasihnya itu.

"Dobe..makannya pelan-pelan aja entarrr.."

"uhuk uhuk uhuk"

"tuh kan belum juga gue ngasih tahu, kesendak kan lo SUKURIN!"

"iuh Teme jahat banget sih malah di ledekin."

"siapa suruh lo makan kaya orang kesetanan."

.

.

.

Singkat cerita kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari kafe tadi. Naruto yang sedang melamun dikagetkan oleh suara Sasuke yang tengah menjerit kesakitan.

"temee!"

Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju tempat di mana sasuke berada. Di wajahnya tersirat raut muka penuh kekhawatiran. Ia takut apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan akan terjadi pada Sasuke.

"T-teme kamu kenapa?"Tanya Naruto panik.

"Dobe kaki gue terkilir."

"hah kok bisa?"

"tadi gue kepleset pas mau nyamperin lo."

"hah lo sih ada-ada aja, makanya kalo jalan tuh yang bener."

"hnn udah deh dari pada lo ngomel-ngomel ga jelas kaya gitu mendingan bantuin gue berdiri."

Naruto pun membantu Sasuke dan membawanya ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk mengobati kaki sasuke.

"mana kaki lo yang terkilir?" Tanya Naruto

"mau apa lo? gak, entar bisa-bisa kaki gue nambah parah kalo ampe di oabtain ama lo"

"jangan banyak cingcong deh, nurut aja apa kata gue, mau sembuh gak?"

"ya udah deh terserah lo aja, tapi inget pelan-pelan ya."

"bawel banget sih lo."

Naruto kemudian mengolesi obat yang entah dari mana asalnya, ke bagian kaki Sasuke. Naruto mengolesinya dengan penuh perasaan karena ia tak mau sasuke merasa kesakitan. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan Sasuke sampai-sampai ia melamuni lamunan yang sempat terpotong tadi. Sasuke yang melihat keanehan Naruto merasa heran karena sejak tadi Naruto diam tanpa kata.

"Naruto lo sakit ?"

"haaahh ya kenapa?" Tanya naruto kaget.

"lo kenapa sih kok dari tadi diem aja? Kalo ada masalah cerita dong!"

"hm gak kok gak ada apa-apa."

"Teme!" ucap Naruto bimbang.

"ya kenapa?"

"lo gak bakalan pergi kemana-mana kan and gak bakalan ninggalin gue?"

"hah maksud lo apa sih Dobe? Ya gak mungkin lah gue ninggalin elo, elo kan pacar gue yang paling gue sayang Dobe" jawab sasuke menjelaskan.

Si kepala pirang terdiam sejenak. Memori akan masa lalu membuat raut kekhawatiran semakin memenuhi wajah bulatnya. Jika memandang pemuda ini, dirinya jadi teringat akan 'dia'. Dia yang pernah meninggalkannya. Dia yang pernah menjadi yang terkasih bagi dirinya. Dia, yang telah meninggalkannya dalam sebuah kecelakaan tragis itu. Membuatnya merasa hampa dalam pahitnya cinta.

'Sai…' bisiknya lirih dalam hati. Menundukkan kepala, tak mau melihat permata hitam kekasihnya. Dulu ia yang begitu rapuh tanpa Sai. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Sasuke datang membawa seberkas cahaya putih kecil yang mampu membuat hatinya kembali menghangat.

"Are you sure, Teme?" tanyanya dalam gumam kecil. Safir itu memandang malu pada sang kekasih.

"Yes, I'm sure, Dobe! Elo kenapa sih kok tiba-tiba nanya gituan?"

"hm gue hanya gak mau lo ninggalin gue suatu saat nanti Teme."

"Hnn." Sasuke pun memeluk Naruto erat.

"gue gak bakalan ninggalin lo Dobe, gue udah terlanjur sayang banget sama lo and gak mungkin gue gak bisa lepas dari lo, aishiteru dobe." bisik Sasuke.

"I love you too teme."

Naruto membalas pelukan sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam pelukan Sasuke and Sasuke pun mencium ujung kepala Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dan kini mereka pun mulai larut dalam perasaan mereka masing-masing.

THE END

Fic pertama buatan saia sendiri. Asli. Karena fic ini tanpa collab dengan author mana pun. Tidak seperti ficku di fandom DN itu. Maaf kalau malah abal. Ada sedikit humor garing yang nyangkut entah mengapa.

Terima kasih yang mau membaca!

Mind to Review?


End file.
